Electronic devices have grown increasingly small and power efficient. As the size of components have shrunk, the components sensitivity to electromagnetic interference (EMI) has increased. As such, the methods used to shield electrical components from EMI have to be used in the new devices.
Currently, EMI shielding is provided by use of a physical vapor deposition (PVD) sputtering process. Using PVD coats the surface of a mold layer with a conductive material. However, this sputtering process has many disadvantages including the costs of the sputtering equipment, the long amount of time to increase the thickness of the deposited conductive material layer, the complexity of the process, the difficulty of cleaning the mold surface prior to the sputtering process to improve adhesion, and so on. A better EMI shielding method is desirable.